lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1321
Report #1321 Skillset: Skill: Aeon Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Mar 2017 Furies' Decision: I have had enough caffeine to decide that aeon will do something. Problem: Aeon is an affliction that delays all actions by 1s, and limits the afflicted to only one action at a time, with a new command interrupting the timer. Aeon has long been one of or the most powerful afflictions in the game. Aeon has very high synergy with nearly every other affliction in slowing down curing and limiting escape options, and can be perpetuated with asthma, stupidity effects, sleep, etc. It is largely unfun to be aeoned, especially when it's spammed or maintained for long periods due to the lack of ability to do anything other than let your curing system hopefully work. Further, it imposes a higher burden on the creation of curing systems due to the special handling and prioritizing needed to handle curing with aeon. R: 1 Solution #1: Change aeon to not 'queue up' actions or interrupt actions already in progress. All actions will have a 1s delay but run concurrently. Player Comments: ---on 3/13 @ 23:28 writes: I'll be asking for an Institute special report if/when this is approved. For other guilds, they have mostly removed or are in the process of removing their aeon reliant strategies. For general aeon spam in groups, this would be and is intended to be a heavy nerf. Based on discussion on Envoys and with Ianir, I'm putting this report in now, apologies for the lack of time before the submission deadline. ---on 3/13 @ 23:28 writes: There is one other factor that I think needs discussing, and that's whether quicksilver needs changing as well. I'm neutral to that. ---on 3/15 @ 19:40 writes: Supported. I am even down for removing Aeon completely, with each guild that feels it is a vital portion of their offense getting a chance to weigh in on a replacement. ---on 3/15 @ 23:49 writes: It was preferred by Ianir to change to this effect. Otherwise I wouldn't mind that. ---on 3/16 @ 01:40 writes: I'm fine with this, any changes to quicksilver/etc should go on to the special report. This is for aeon only. ---on 3/16 @ 12:19 writes: Supported. While this report is not about quicksilver I think this change will make aeon equivalent to a 1s stun which is a heavy enough nerf from where it is now that I think quicksilver could be nerfed/removed without a balance concern. ---on 3/18 @ 00:10 writes: If this report passes, I would advocate that aeon no longer be the universal cure priority on steam. I.e., it would become part of the general affliction pool and a viable option for aff-stacking strategies, and you can still focus the cure if desired. ---on 3/18 @ 01:50 writes: I'd like to put my support for this - I know I can justr vote, but I just want to reiterate my support for it as well. ---on 3/18 @ 18:00 writes: I would prefer not changing the cure priority of aeon with this report-- that should be a separate report after we see how this works in practice (and if we decide it is necessary at that point). ---on 3/18 @ 20:49 writes: Aeon has been the one affliction that causes a real headache for both myself and many others - for the above reasons alone. I would be interested to see how this change, if accepted, will help with the overall problem. Supported.